You are the Only one
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Cette fanfic ma été offerte alors je vous la laisse découvrir a votre tours


Celle ci non plus n'est pas de moi mais on me la offert pour noellors du secret santa de FFF alors je voulais la partager ^^

(Elle vient de AiméeMagnus)

Pour Galifret

Titre: You are the Only one

Résumé: Rodney décide enfin de suivre son cœur.

Pairing/Genre: John/Rodney; Romance

Disclaimer: L'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas

Note de l'Auteur: Voici mon cadeau de Noël pour Galifret dans le cadre du Père Noël Secret du Forum FrenchFicsFanart. J'espère que ça va lui plaire et Joyeux Noël à tous !

_**You are the Only one**_

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Mckay eut une révélation. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête quand il avait voulu épouser Katie ! Maintenant tout était clair, cette bague qu'il avait acheté n'était pour aucunes des femmes de la cité, elle était pour un homme, son homme. Il était temps pour Mckay d'aller lui déclarer sa flamme.

Il courait dans les couloirs encore plus vite que quand il avait des Wraith aux trousses. Il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus loin de son bien-aimé. Il cherchait son âme sœur dans le dédale de couloirs et de salles de la cité des Anciens. Il cherchait celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui qui le faisait vivre, celui qu'il aimerait à jamais.

Il le trouva enfin dans le bureau de Sam, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur la peau de John ce qui le rendait incroyablement séduisant. Rodney entra dans la pièce sans écouter Zelenka qui se vantait d'avoir sauvé la cité. Carter lui demandait d'aller vérifier si le système était revenu à la normal et de réécrire celui-ci pour que l'incident d'aujourd'hui ne se reproduise plus. Rodney ne faisait attention à rien sauf à l'Apollon qui rythmait ses rêves et se tenait devant lui. Rodney le dévorait des yeux, sans donner la moindre attention aux autres personnes de la pièce. Mckay prit la main de son militaire et lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'emmena sur une des terrasses de la cité. La vue y était magnifique, le soleil commença à se coucher et sa couleur orangée se reflétait dans la mer.

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient hypnotisés, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards de l'autre. Il y avait tellement de passion, une passion qui les dévoraient de jour en jour. Et tellement d'amour, ils étaient inondés d'amour. Ils savaient que dans quelques minutes ils allaient céder à la tentation. Alors peu à peu, leurs corps se rapprochèrent légèrement pour qu'à la fin, ils soient plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils allaient céder à leur amour, maintenant plus que quelques secondes les séparaient de cet instant.

John regarda intensément les lèvres fines de Rodney. Il voulait y goûter. Il demanda en silence l'accord à son scientifique préféré qui accepta sans perdre une seconde. Sheppard embrassa Mckay d'abord d'un baiser chaste, puis le baiser devint plus ardent, plus langoureux. Les doigts du scientifique jouaient avec les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur la nuque de son militaire. John lui, enlaçait la taille de son futur amant. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent à contre-cœur le baiser qui venait de sceller leur amour. Rodney posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son aimé. Ils contemplèrent en silence le soleil disparaître peu à peu. Ses couleurs de feu partirent pour laisser place à deux grandes lunes. La nuit étoilée rappela à Rodney que quelque part dans le ciel se trouvait leurs ennemis. Tant qu'ils seraient là, lui et John ne pourraient pas vivre tranquillement leur histoire d'amour.

"On se débrouillera, souffla John qui avait deviné les pensées de son amour.

-Mais... Si, jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose... dit Mckay paniqué en s'écartant de John. Je... Jamais je... Jamais je ne pourrais... bégaya-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste !

Rodney revint dans les bras de son militaire. Après quelques minutes, Sheppard lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime, Meredith.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles Meredith, sourit Rodney aux anges. Je t'aime aussi mon amour"

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore mais cette fois-ci sous les regards de la cité toute entière. Zelenka avait voulu projeter un message vidéo du Colonel Carter sur tous les écrans d'Atlantis mais au lieu de projeter le Colonel, il projeta les images de la caméra de surveillance du balcon sur lequel se trouvait John et Rodney.

"Oh c'est pas vrai, souffla Zelenka en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.

-Wow, souffla Carter tout aussi étonnée. Je crois que vous avez fait une bêtise" déclara Sam qui souriait, heureuse que Rodney soit enfin heureux en amour. Elle coupa la transmission à la place de Zelenka qui était encore sous le choc.

"Ils vont me tuer, dit celui-ci.

-C'est possible..." Dit Carter en sortant de son bureau pour rejoindre ses deux amis avant qu'ils n'apprennent la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand elle arriva au balcon, ils étaient toujours enlacés. Ils se séparèrent gênés quand ils virent Sam.

"Oh ! Sam ! dit Mckay. Vous... Je... Nous... On euh...

-Calmez-vous Mckay, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous avez le droit d'être en couple, je n'ai rien contre ça, c'est vrai qu'un coucher de soleil est très romantique et je comprends que… ". Carter avait dit tout cela très rapidement et elle avait l'air très embarrassé. John la trouva bizarre.

"Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui très bien et vous ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Sheppard.

-C'est à dire que... En fait, j'ai voulu diffuser sur tous les écrans de la cité un discours pour rassurer les habitants, commença Sam.

-Je crains le pire, dit Mckay.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais au lieu de me diffuser moi, c'est la vidéo de surveillance de ce balcon qui a été montrée.

-Ça veut dire que... que tout le monde nous a vu ? demanda John pour être sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

-Oui, souffla Carter d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça" dit Mckay.

Sheppard et Sam furent surpris que Mckay ne pète pas un câble. Il devait vraiment l'aimer, son amour pour John était sincère. John ne put résister à embrasser son scientifique. Bon dieu, il l'aimait pour de vrai et il n'avait pas peur de le montrer en public ! John était aux anges. Carter ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils étaient tellement mignons.

"Messieurs, je n'ai rien contre votre relation mais évitez de vous comporter comme ça pendant votre service" dit-elle en rentrant contente que ses amis prennent bien le fait que tout le monde sache pour eux.

Zelenka l'attendait dans le couloir. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui bondit dessus.

"Alors dîtes moi qu'ils ne vont pas me tuer ?"

Carter ne lui répondit pas de vive voix mais lui sourit mystérieusement ce qui inquiéta de plus en plus le scientifique qui se mit à lui courir après.

"Colonel ! S'il vous plaît ! Dîtes le moi !"

FIN


End file.
